Fantasy Precure!
Fantasy Precure! is a magical girl anime series written by Magical Industry and his first installment in his Precure fan series. The main themes and motifs of this season include the future, aspirations and the universe. Story :See also: List of Episodes Since immemorial times, there was an Enchanted Land inhabited by humans and fairies where unity prevailed. They all resided in one of the many planets of a solar system called the "Universal System" and its essential elements within their respective planet: water, fire, earth and air to maintain the balance of the universe. As the Universal System evolved, an empress named Infinity undertook the connection between the elements in the universe. Every year, Infinity's task is to gather sincere aspirations from Earth and fulfill them, depending on the person's efforts and their determination. But one day, a rebellion started when a group decided to have enough of the emperor's demanding orders. They called themselves the Dark Territory being covetous of everything, especially the universe. They later managed to corrupt a planet within the Universal System which unbalanced the universe, weakening the Enchanted Land and its inhabitants. Before the departure, Infinity transports Galili to Earth who is tasked with the job of gathering the legendary warriors, Precure, hoping that she will protect people's sincere aspirations. 'Synopsis' See also: Fantasy Precure! Episodes Hello everyone, I'm Tenrai Ayane! I'm a second-year middle school student who loves to draw about various things! While oil painting over my canvas praying that my artwork will turn out efficient, a galactic comet aimed towards me and exposed a mysterious creature who is known as "Galili" arisen out of the sky! Faraway from Earth is a System called the "Universal System", in one of the planets, in the center of it is a holy ground called the "Fascination Realm", which contains "Queen Infinity", an empress who protects the balance of the whole universe... But one day, someone attacked and the existence of that empress turned herself into the "Colourful Palettes" and the "8 Universal Planet Paint Brushes" and scattered themselves across the universe and Earth! If this situation continues, the Dark Territory will steal everyone's inspiration, meaning Earth and the whole universe will become lifeless and swallowed by darkness...! There was once a legend said by Queen Infinity "When despair arrives, the legendary warriors Pretty Cure will rise together and join their forces to regain heavenly peace throughout the world." Galili says she is searching for the Pretty Cure in hopes that the legend Queen Infinity conveyed will make the universe go back to how it was before. But then a monster who wishes to control the universe appeared and attacked Galili... When the thought of saving Galili and awakening my sincere aspiration, my strong emotions made my artist colour palette turned a "Colorful Palette" and create a "Transformation Colorful Paint Brush" which, transformed me into a Pretty Cure named Cure Heaven!? Now I have to gather the 8 scattered Universal Planet Paint Brushes and restore sincere aspirations which are the key to Queen Infinity resurrection Alright, let's save the universe in space~☆ Characters Precures / Ayane is an imaginative and delightful second-year student in a Christian program who loves to draw about various things. She has faith in her beliefs and religions and can be rather self-conscious about it, she aspires to be an efficient artist and acts on intuition. With her sincere aspiration awakening and becoming a stronger person, Ayane transforms into the Precure of Paradise, Cure Heaven. / Kumiko is an inquisitive and courageous second-year student who loves to stargaze at night. As the trustworthy school's student organizer, Kumiko is very well-known for the events that she arranges for the school. She's from a family with a miserable history; her father employed in the military and passed away in a battle when Kumiko was 6-years-old, while her mother suffers from health diseases. With the ambition of defending her beloved ones, she transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Galaxy, Cure Cosmic. 'Fairies' A unicorn-like fairy who helped Queen Infinity to preserve the circulation of the Universal System. She has a mythical power to open up a portal to the crumbled Fascination Realm. Although still enigmatic, it is an important thing of her existence that plays an importance in which she holds the key to Queen Infinity's resurrection, she also looked for the legendary Pretty Cures that also holds the key to their resurrection which is the task that Queen Infinity conveyed to her. 'Villians' 'Supporting Characters' Items * : Is the main transformation item used by the girls. To transform, they must have their transformation Colourful Paint Brush at hand. It can also be used to perform attacks with the 8 Universal Planet Paint Brushes. * : Is an item that the Cures can use to transform. A paintbrush appears before those they deem worthy of the Pretty Cure powers if they emit a strong emotion. They can also serve as a collectable item, known as . There are 8 of them, each represents a planet in the Universal System, with each paintbrush holding a mysterious ability. Locations Trivia * The character designs and alters ego names of Ayane, Kumiko and Galili were inspired by a debunked leak of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. * This series is mostly composed of fake rumours and inspired about the currently airing ''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure ''season. Gallery Category:Series Category:Fantasy Precure! Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Sky Themed Series Category:Space Themed Series